Oblivion
Oblivion is a dark red colored stick figure, created by Vibra. His face was covered by a helmet, due to something happen to his eyes while Oblivion was in The Moche. In the battle against Drix, his helmet was damaged, revealing his Face. He's currently a member of Clan PURGE Backstory Harry (oblivion) was born in Highgate Landing in a normal family, he left in peace until he became an adult, his father was the town's best blacksmith and Harry was learning with him, after he grew up his parents left him, they never left him any note or sign, Harry wasn't even sure if someone killed them, they just disappeared in one day, Harry was 16 by then, he saved himself by continuing his father's work - being a blacksmith, he didn't have a lot of skill but he's fast learner, after 4 years he became a popular blacksmith, everyone loved him and he had no problems with anyone, until one day, Harry was sent in The Moche as the only blacksmith of the settlement. after living there for a few years he got into a terrible accident, he fell into the Magmus ridge while him and his friend were exploring it, Harry survived because of the rice in there, he was given the ability to control fire and his skin became dark red, skin around his eyes got burned and became black, when he came back nobody believed that it was him, they all thought he died, he looked creepy to people, harry lost all the love and respect he had from the people, after hearing about dojo duels, he found the rarest ores and forged himself a sword, a shield and a helmet (but lost it in battle) and enhanced them with his new powers, and he nicknamed himself "Oblivion". after a year of training with his new powers and equipment he missed season 1 of dojo duels, but is ready for season 2, now he travels all around the lands of Cier and seeks for rice, glory, and respect to take back what he once had. Personality -Cares about Power, Glory, Respect, and Rice. -Kinda Selfish. -Most of the time not serious. -Considers himself an Awesome person. -Can't even talk correctly.... (Don't think he's a Dumbass Berserker). Weapons Cyorium Sword Oblivion forged himself a powerful sword made by Cyorium, Cyorium is one of the rarest ores found in Cier, its original color was golden but after enhancing his sword with fire, the sword changed color to dark red, his sword is fireproof so it can be set on fire to also cause burn effect. due to its massive weight, it slowers oblivion and its one of the hardest weapons to be destroyed. Cyorium Shield Oblivion also has a shield made with Cyorium, unlike the sword, his shield can block any type of elemental or magic attack, but isn't that strong for physical attacks(weapons, punches ect.), this shield can also make a second layer of "energy" to deflect even more powerful attacks, but in exchange of Oblivion's mana. Abilities Pyrokinesis Oblivion has full control of fire, he can use it in various different ways, from simple fireballs to powerful fire tornadoes, he can enhance his hits with it and cause burn effect, he can almost do anything possible with fire (except flying with it). any type of firebending causes his mana to decrease, depending on how powerful it is, so Oblivion doesn't always use fire to fight. Heatball (Ult) Oblivion's ultimate ability is to create a small, not so fast but a deadly "Heat Ball"(which is demonstrated at the end of the Animation) which kills the opponent instantly if he has nothing extremely hard to cover himself, its insanely hard to survive that attack and only a few have survived it until now. Due its low speed and size, its not so hard to avoid, it also takes 90% of oblivion's mana, which leaves him with not enough energy to fight (or he may feel dizzy, and sometimes become unconscious), so Oblivion only uses it when he's sure he can hit the opponent with it and the opponent has low enough health to die after it. Strengths - Oblivion has a strength advantage, which is mostly used to hit hard or in hand to hand combat(which he is experienced at) - all of his equipment are made to be hard and strong - Powerful magic -(already mentioned) Master at hand to hand combat -not so low mana -he has the ability to "assassinate" his opponents silent but not so quickly (bcuz heavy stufz maan) -he's osum (more strengths are mentioned on every equipment and powers up there! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^) Weaknesses all of the magical attacks take mana to preform, oblivion needs the energy to recover it, so basically his firebending takes his energy -can only use sword, shield, magic, and hand to hand combat to fight, he has no experience on any other weapon(he can't even weld some correctly lol) -his helmet is not made out of Cyorium, it's just ordinary steel, which isn't hard enough to block anything, so it can easily be broken(oblivion doesn't know why he wears it :/ maybe no reason...) -heavy equipment = slow as f... -he mostly uses weapons to fight, instead of powerful magic bruh (more weaknesses are mentioned on every equipment and powers up there! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^) Reference Harry's profile. Category:Male, Category:Duelist Category:Animated Category:Red Category:Purge